


The Mood-Killing Indecision of Holiday Shopping

by Rhoda_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, One Shot, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoda_Writes/pseuds/Rhoda_Writes
Summary: Happy December! Just a short, fluffy one-shot about Yuuri angsting over what to buy for everyone. Also, kissing. This is my first YOI story, beta'd by MindYourMind. (Read her YOI/Hunger Games crossover, "Revenge Served Cold"--it's fabulous!) Hope you enjoy it!





	The Mood-Killing Indecision of Holiday Shopping

Everything in the market square was the picture of a winter wonderland. The snow-dusted street was draped in electric lights, the market stalls billowed out sweet-smelling spices and glittering ornaments and jewelry, and the mouth-watering scent of apples, hot coffee, and roasting nuts permeated every corner. Snippets of half a dozen bright, jubilant holiday songs floated along between the stalls as they passed. The people in their heavy coats, flushed faces, and bright eyes, followed the noise and bustle as seamlessly as fish in a stream. It was perfectly festive and perfectly cheerful.

So why couldn't Yuuri seem to settle his mind enough to enjoy it?

"There's Yurio, and Christophe, and Phichit, and Otabek, obviously," he was saying, counting off the names on his fingers as he and Victor walked by the stalls. "I know I could get Yurio something with a tiger on it, but he has so many tiger things already, so would it be too much? Would he just be irritated if I get him another tiger thing?"

Victor--who was perusing a display of knit scarves and gloves--laughed, and said, "I don't think it's possible for Yurio to have too many tiger things."

But Yuuri barely heard his answer. He had already progressed to his next dilemma. "And what about J.J.? I mean, it's been almost a year since we were all on the same podium together, but it would be rude to leave him out, wouldn't it? We're not close, but I think I got him something last year, I can't remember. . . And what about his fiancée? If I get something for him, do I have to get something for her, too?”

Yuuri stopped at a stand filled with gem-encrusted pins and baubles, all shaped like bees, butterflies, and dragonflies. The woman behind the table smiled up at him. “You can try them on, if you like,” she said.

Yuuri shook his head quickly, and moved on.

“You’re overthinking it, Yuuri,” said Victor. “Just buy a great big pile of pretty things, and decide who gets them later. That’s what I do.” He picked up a sample jar of sugar scrub and sniffed at it. “Mind you, Chris would love this stuff. Here, what do you think?” He shoved the jar under Yuuri’s nose.

It smelled of honey and lavender and something else, a bit spicy, that Yuuri couldn’t identify. “Well, that’s fine for you, but what do _I_ get for him?”

“Ah.” Victor grinned knowingly and put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “See, that’s the advantage of shopping as a couple--we can get everyone one gift, and tell them it’s from _both_ of us.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” asked Yuuri.

Victor rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not ‘cheating.’ It’s streamlining. Here, hold this.” He handed one of his many shopping bags to Yuuri and got out some cash. To the merchant, he said, “Give me your absolute biggest jar of this. In fact, give me two.”

They kept looking, and Yuuri kept making lists and analyzing exactly what he should get for everyone he knew, and everyone he’d forgotten he knew. Celestino, Minami, Yakov--the latter of whom had only been his coach for one day, technically, but did that count enough to leave him out, or not?

He’d already figured out his immediate family. That part was easy. Well, sort of. He got a tea set decorated with pale, purple Russian sage for his mother, and a new pair of winter gloves for his father, but now that he was thinking about it, he wondered if that was the right thing? His mother already had a tea set. What did she need another one for? She’d be gracious and all, but would it bother her to have another tea set cluttering up the shelf?

He couldn't convince himself to buy anything else except a new collar for Makkachin. Eventually, Victor bought them both hot chocolates and they sat down at a picnic table a short walk from the market. Yuuri could barely settle down enough to drink it.

Victor, on the other hand, was so calm. How could he be so calm? Nothing bothered him. At least, not to the point that he let it show. Yuuri knew some of it was an act. He’d seen Victor cry exactly once. It had surprised him so much, he hadn’t known how to react. He wondered sometimes if Victor had let anyone else see that side of him.

He looked so lovely and refined sitting there, with his burgundy cashmere scarf, and his sleek winter coat, and his leather gloves. His breath put tiny clouds of steam into the air, and the strung up lights in the market square behind him cast a soft halo around his silvery hair. He was chattering away happily as he sorted through his purchases, casually wondering what he would send where.

He caught Yuuri watching him and looked up with a small grin. “What’s on your mind, Yuuri?” he asked.

Yuuri shrugged. "Nothing, just . . . thinking."

Victor glanced behind him, back towards the market. "Come on, let's give it another round."

Truth be told, Yuuri was almost ready to quit for the night. Just thinking about all the shopping he still had to do was exhausting. He didn't want to keep all these lists in his head. He just wanted to enjoy being here, with Victor, without thinking about any of the rest of it. But he said, "Okay," and followed him back into the street.

There was just so _much_ of everything. Confectioners with little cakes piled into tree-shaped towers. Spun glass replicas of palaces and winter scenes. Twisting, multicolored, beeswax candles. Sugared plums, berries, and nuts wrapped in colorful cellophane. Intricate, hand-painted nesting dolls. It was overwhelming, even without all the names of loved ones rattling around in Yuuri's head.

"Okay," he said steadily. "Okay, as long as I pace myself, just keep it to the people I know we'll see in the next few weeks, and worry about everyone back home later on--unless Yuuko and the girls decide to make a special trip up? I don't know why they would, but it's not impossible. And what if--"

At that, Victor threw his head back and groaned.

"What?"

Victor dropped his shopping bags to the ground, turned, took Yuuri's face in both hands, and kissed him. Yuuri's first instinct was to listen for anyone in the crowd noticing and reacting, but only for a moment. He let his eyes close and wound his arms around Victor's neck, pulling him in closer. He felt Victor smile against his mouth just an instant before they parted. He rested his forehead against Victor's and looked into his eyes, shining so close to his.

"What was that for?" Yuuri asked softly.

"Oh, Yuuri," said Victor, in that gently teasing way he had, and swiped a strand of Yuuri's hair out of his eyes. "You light up my whole world. Do you know that?"

Yuuri didn't know what to say.

"But right now," said Victor, "I need you to shut up, and just be here with me. Please?"

Instead of answering, Yuuri tilted his head up and kissed Victor's forehead. Victor knew what he meant. He smiled, took Yuuri by the hand, and led him through the rest of the market.

Yes, Yuuri could just be here with him. He'd have to figure out what to get for everyone eventually, but Victor was right: it could wait. Yuuri adjusted his grip on Victor's hand, twining their fingers together. Tonight, he was in wonderland.

THE END.


End file.
